Sibling Rivalry
by swirlygirl123
Summary: Bella and Lily moved to live with Bella's dad, Charlie. Edward's the next door neighbor. They talk through notebooks. Will they fall in love? Will Lily fall in love? We'll just have to wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. / Hey people! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Hi  
Edward: You know what to do.  
Me: No I don't. *shakes head*  
Jasper: *raises eyebrows* Megan.  
Me: *smiles sweetly* What?**

**Jasper: *glares* You know what.  
Me: I don't own twilight. *sigh*  
Edward & Jasper: *smiles***

Chapter 1: introduction

"Bella," Lily whined, "are we there yet?"

"No Lily, 10 minutes."

"Why does he have to live so far from the airport?" She mostly grumbled to herself.

I chuckled and kept driving. It was September 1, in exactly 12 days it will be my 18th birthday.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Charlie will like me? I mean I'm not his biological daughter." Charlie was actually her stepdad, when I was a little girl my mom divorced with my dad and moved to Phoenix Arizona . A year later she met Phil and it was love at first sight. A year later they were married and I had a new step sister named Lilian. She didn't get along well with Phil so she took my last name, Swan. My name is Isabella Swan and I am 17 years old. Lily is 15 years old. We really don't get along well. My mom, Renee, wanted to travel with her husband, who is a minor league baseball player, so Lily and I went to live with my dad Charlie.

"I'm sure he'll love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." About 5 minutes later I pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Yay! We're here!" Lily exclaimed.

Charlie was waiting on the porch. "Hey dad," I went up and hugged him, "how are you?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I'm great! Dad this is my stepsister Lily."

"Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Charlie."

"Hey Charlie! It's nice to meet you too!"

"Well why don't you girls get you're bags and I'll show you you're room."

"Excuse me? Did you say room as in we are sharing?" said my sister in a scared tone.

"Uhh…yeah, sorry, but my house isn't that big."

"It's ok Charlie, she'll get used to it."

"Oh really? Sharing a room with you is like sharing with a house wife!" she shouted at me.

"Oh, cause its so much fun to share with a pig!" I said back angrily.

"Ok girls, calm down, just let me show you the room first." Said Charlie calmly.

We proceeded to grab our bags and head upstairs. Charlie opened a door and I was blown away. It was a bedroom with a bathroom attached, it had two big curtains down the middle of the room and in the middle of the curtains was the entrance to the bathroom. It almost looked like a hallway.

Lily dropped her bags when she saw the room. "Woah," was her brilliant response.

"Wow dad, did you do this?"

"No I got my neighbor Esme Cullen to do it, she's a designer."

"Wow," I muttered.

"Well, I'll leave you two to unpack. Dinner will be here in two hours."

"Ok, thank you Charlie," Lily said politely.

"Well, now, you're welcome," and with that he left.

"So Lily, pick your side."

"I want the left side, I love the pink bed and furniture."

"Ok, that's what I thought, I like blue better anyway." My side was amazing, there was a desk with a laptop and a bed side lamp that stands up, not like the table lamp but the kind that lights up half the room. The window had a view of the street and the other window was looking into the neighboring house. The closet was huge! It was about the size of half my side of the room. The bed was queen size with midnight blue conforter and light blue sheets. The pillows were striped blue. There was a full length mirror that had a dark brown frame same with the dresser and desk. The walls were a dark blue also. There was also a large TV on the wall across from my bed. There was also a blue rug that covered most of the floor and a stereo system by the window. In other words, this room was AMAZING!

I set my bags down and started putting away my clothes. I didn't have much because we didn't have much clothes in Phoenix for cold weather. It was about an hour and a half later when dad called up.

"Girls! It's time to eat!"

"Ok! We're coming! Lily come on!"

"I'll be right out!"

LPOV

I walked in my new room and I was blown away. It was awesome! Everything was so pink! Which was completely fine by me. The bed had a hot pink conforter with light pink sheets. The pillows were different shades of pink polka dots. The desk was white and the curtains were hot pink like the bed. There was a full length mirror which had a white frame the same color as the desk. I walked in the closet and if anyone was there they would've had to pick my chin up off the floor. It was huge! Probably half my side of the room. A pink rug covered most of the floor.. A big TV was across from my bed along with a radio. This room was great! I started to unpack my clothes. I had a major shopping spree before I came here. My sister hates shopping, I don't know what's wrong with that girl. Maybe she needs therapy on how to act like a girl. But I had like 4 bags to unpack apposed to her 2 so I needed to get started. About an hour and a half later Charlie called up.

"Girls! Its time to eat!"

"Ok! We're coming!" Bella yelled, "Lily come on!"

"I'll be right out!" I had to freshen up before I go down.

"Lily what's taking so long?"

"I'll be right out! Chill Bella!"

"Gosh Lily," Bella said when I moved the curtain aside, " why does it take you so long?"

"Well Bella, some people like to look nice."

"Oh shut up Lily!"

I rolled my eyes, "let's just go eat."

"Good idea."

**A.N/ Like it? Hate it? Review! Also this awesome chapter was posted on my account by an awesome person named Issa or as her fanfic name says EverWonderWhy! **

**Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N./ I'd like to say thank you to my first review LucyxTwilightxJonasxLover you are awesome! I would also like to say thanks to EverWonderWhy (Issa) for uploading my stories! you are awesome too! hehe. Well heres your chapter!**

**Disclaimer:  
Issa: Haha look at Edward  
Me: *turns to look at Edward*  
Edward: *handing upside down* Issa!  
Issa & me: *laughs*  
Me: I don't own twilight. And I so didn't do this awesome prank! *laughs***

Chapter 2: Old people, New people

We were in the middle of eating pizza when someone knocked on the door. "Now who could that be? I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"I'll get it dad." I walked over to the door, outside I was not expecting to see.

"Hey," he said.

"Jacob! How're you?"

"Hey Bella, it's nice to see you again!" He picked me up in a crushing hug.

"Ja-cob, ca-n't bre-ath!"

"Oh, sorry Bella! I forgot my own strength."

"Wow, you got really tall!"

"Yeah, I had a growth spurt."

I laughed, "come on in. so why are you here Jacob?"

"I came by when I heard you and your sister Lily were coming."

"Oh, I see. Well come on. I'll introduce you to Lily."

We continued to walk to the kitchen. "Hey Charlie!"

"Hey Jacob, did Billy come with?"

"No he was hanging out with Harry Clearwater"

"Oh, maybe I should drive up there."

"Sure dad, we'll be fine here."

"Ok, see you later guys."

"Yep, bye Charlie!" Lily talked for the first time.

After Charlie left I started talking. "Lily this is Jacob, Jacob this is my sister Lily."

"Hi Lily."

"Hey Jacob," Lily said blushing. Weird that's not like her. I'll ask her later.

"Call me Jake."

"Ok, Jake." She smiled at him.

"Ok now that we're done with introductions, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know maybe we should just hang around here and watch a movie."

"Sure Jake," Lily said, "that's a great idea!" Oh! Now I get it, Lily likes Jake.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Jacob asked.

"Hold that thought Jake, we'll be right back," I told him.

"Wait, what?" Lily asked shooting daggers at me.

"Oh, just come on!"

After I pulled Lily upstairs and into our room we sat down in the 'hallway' and she said, "What the heck is this about?"

"You like Jake don't you?" straight to the point.

"Well I guess he is cute and nice. How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"Even better!"

I chuckled, "ok I'll try to get him to ask you out."

"Really!? Thanks Bella!"

"No problem," this way she's out of the house. "Come on, Jakes waiting for us."

She lit up and rushed downstairs as if the fact that that he was here made her really happy. I chuckled and headed out after her. When I was little Jakes dad and my dad would always stick me, Jake and his two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, together for play dates. So we were really close, but then mom packed up and moved away taking me with her.

"So Jake," I heard her say, "What did you pick out?"

"Scooby-Doo 2"

I laughed, "Nice pick Jake."

"What? I happen to love Scooby! He's my hero!"

I laughed, "Whatever you say Jake."

He just turned and started the movie. "Hey, I'm going to go make some popcorn, who wants some?"

"OOO! ME!" they both shouted and raised their hands.

"Wow, my sister and friend are five year olds instead of 15 year olds."

"Hey! That's mean Bella!" Lily shouted.

I just put my hands up like I was surrendering and said sorry. "I'll be right back," I winked at Lily and she just rolled her eyes. I hope Jake asks her out. She's nice, well to people other than me, and he's nice. It would be great if they got together.

Five minutes later I was back with popcorn and fruit punch. I saw them on the couch with Lily almost laying on him. When they saw me they straightened up and looked away, I chuckled. "Here's popcorn and fruit punch," I handed them popcorn and fruit punch.

"Finally, it took you long enough!" Jake said sarcastically.

I just sat down and watched the movie. About halfway through I fell asleep. Two hours late I woke up to see Jake and Lily asleep in each others arms. I smiled and got up to wash the dishes. Half and hour late I decided I should wake them up.

"Time to wake up Romeo and Juliet! It's Romeos curfew!" I yelled in their ears.

They both jumped at the sound of my voice. I was laughing my head off while Lily was glaring daggers at me. "What was that for?!" Lily shouted.

"It's time for lover-boy to leave."

"Still! You didn't have to shout!"

Jacob chuckled at us. "Wow you guys get along so well!" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" we both said.

He chuckled again. "I really do have to leave, Quil is picking me up in 10 minutes."

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Lily asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Well, I'll walk you out then."

"I know my way to the door Lily."

"So?"

He chuckled, "alright let's make out journey to the door."

She beamed and jumped up. I chuckled and walked upstairs. I went to my computer and logged on. I was just finishing setting it up when Lily came running upstairs and into my room. "HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!"

I stared at her, "What? Really?"

"Yeah! Next Friday at 8! I'm so excited!"

"Well I'm glad! Now something will get you out of the house."

"What? What's wrong with me here?"

"You're just super annoying."

"Well, you're not the greatest either!"

"Well I don't act like a spoiled brat!"

She gasped, glared at me and ran to her room. She does this a lot, gets mad and stomps away. Nothing new here. I decide to take a shower.

Once I was in the shower I let the heat relax me. I loved the bathroom. **(A.N. / I don't feel like explaining the bathroom. All I'm saying is it had two cabinets for things, two mirrors and it was purple, purple walls, purple sink, purple cabinets, yeah, you get the picture.) **Once I was done in the shower I changed into my pajamas and went back to my room and went to close the curtains before I fell asleep. It was 10:30 and I was really tired from traveling all day. When I went to close the curtains facing the neighboring house I saw a boy in the window. He had messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes, he had a built body like he went to the gym a lot and he was playing a piano. I could hear it from my room and it sounded like he was really good.

All of a sudden he looked over and I thought I would melt right there, but I managed to wave. He smiled and waved back, he was getting up and I saw him het a notebook and a pencil. It looked like he was going to write something. It said 'Hey, you must be our new neighbor! What's your name? Isabella or Lilian?'

I smiled and went to my desk and grabbed a notebook and pencil. I wrote 'Isabella, I prefer Bella though. Yeah, I'm your new neighbor. What's your name?'

He smiled, 'Edward, how do you like Forks so far?'

'It's not too bad, rainy, but not bad.'

He laughed, 'how do you like your new room?'

'What do you mean?'

'My mom designed it.'

'Really? Tell her thanks for me and my sister, we love it!'

He smiled a half smile that was so beautiful that I felt like I melted. 'That's good.'

'Your last name must be Cullen then.'

'Yeah, your last name must be Swan.'

I laughed at this, of course every one knew my last name. Everybody would know that the chief of police daughters were coming. 'I guess everyone knows that huh?'

He laughed, 'Yeah, your dad is good at spreading things around.'

'Figures, I'm guessing he calls me Isabella behind my back right?'

'Yep, he calls your sister Lilian too.'

'I call her Lily.'

'How old is she?'

"15, I'm 17."

'I'm 17 too. I have a sister and a brother, Emmett who is 18 and Alice who is 16.'

'Oh, Alice is in between me and Lily and Emmett is a year older, I get it.'

'Yeah, we are adopted.'

'I see.'

'Are you excited to go to school tomorrow?'

':P, not at all.'

He did his half smile that made me want to just sit there and admire it all day. 'It won't be that bad. I'll be there.'

'How does that make things better?'

*Gasp*

I laughed, 'Just kidding. I still won't enjoy it though.'

'Just look for a silver Volvo, I'll help you around J'

I laughed, 'sure, I don't have my schedule yet.'

'Oh right, still once you get it I'll help you.'

'Nah, that's ok I'm good.'

He smirked, 'independent I see.'

'Maybe,' I wrote while looking away.

'Well, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired.' With that he yawned.

'Ok, goodnight, see you tomorrow!'

"Yep.' After that he closed the curtain. Probably to change. I proceeded to close my curtains too. I think I just made my first friend from Forks.

**How'd you like? Is it awesome? Or awesome? Issa thinks it's awesome. She really does. If you know Issa then you know that this story must really be AWESOME! lol**

**Review! Please! I'll give you cookies! **

**Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy! Well here's the chapter!**

Chapter 3: School

LPOV

I woke up to Bella yelling at me. "Shut up Bella! I'm up!" I heard her chuckle and walk into the bathroom. We're going to need a bathroom schedule because I still need a shower since I was texting Jake till 11:30 last night.

Once I heard Bella get out of the shower I rushed in. I had only 45 minutes to get ready and that wasn't ok with me. I didn't get this natural beauty look without help. Bella was lucky, she was naturally beautiful, but of course I would never say that to her face.

I got out of the shower, wrapped and towel around me, and headed to my closet. I put on black skinny jeans with a hot pink tank top with a half denim jacket over it. I put on pink converse too. I then put on eye shadow, blush, mascara and lip gloss. I curled my hair and put half of it up. That took 35 minutes. Good I had ten minutes to spare.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Right as I hit the bottom step I smelled waffles. Bella must be cooking. Yay! Even though Bella got on my every last nerve she can still cook great.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Lily."

"Are you making waffles?"

"Yep, they will be ready in a few minutes."

One thing I learned about Bella is she hates dressing up, instead she dresses down. Today she was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans with her hair up.

"Bella, you should show off her figure, not hide it."

She rolled her eyes, "just eat your waffle," and placed one in front of me.

All of a sudden my phone vibrated in my pocket I took it out, Jake was calling, "Hey Jake!"

"Hey Lily! Just wishing you luck on your first day of school!"

"You won't be there?"

"No, sorry, I go to school on the rez."

Oh that's right, he lives on the La Push reservation, darn. "Well, I was hoping to see you today." I told him pouting.

"Yeah, how about you come to my house after school?"

"Sure! I'll have Bella drop me off."

"Sure! That'll be great! I can't wait!"

"Me neither, see you then!"

"Yep, bye!"

"Bye," after he hung up I ate the rest of my waffle and waited for Bella to ask.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm waiting for you to ask where you have to drive me tonight."

"Have, I thought it was a favor, not a demand?"

"Yeah, I don't roll that way."

She laughed, "Yeah, I know, I'll drive you to Jakes, don't worry."

"How'd you know it was Jake?"

"Well I don't think you know many people named Jake that lives on the reservation that you want to go to our school." She said smirking.

"Haha, very funny, lets go before we are late." I headed to the car before she answered. It was a white Chevrolet Vectra. (A.N./ I might put a picture of the car on my profile. I might not 'cause I don't even know if it comes in white. I'm not a car person. I spent half an hour trying to find the best car for Bella in Forks.) He bought it yesterday before we came and Bella was really excited, she loved the car a lot.

"So," Bella said climbing in, "are you ready for school?"

"Not really, I miss my old friends in Phoenix ."

"Same here."

I had three best friends back in Phoenix . Erin, Nicole and Jayme. They were really nice, they all had their own personality. Erin was smart and funny, she was the crazy one in the bunch. Nicole was funny and loved animals, and Jayme, well, Jayme was really funny and supportive. All my friends were supportive but Jayme has this vibe or something, I will definitely miss them.

My phone, which is an enV, my mom got me and Bella matching phones for Christmas except mine has a pink cover and hers has a blue cover, vibrated in my pocket. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, not that they're devils it's just the saying we always used. Erin texted me, 

Hey Lily, how's Forks?

_Not bad, rly rainy, I met sum 1._

Rly? Who? Do tell!?

_His name's Jake. Hes an old fam. Friend._

O I C. Bella turned into the school parking lot.

_Oop! G2g ttyl!_

Yep! Bye! Have fun on ur first day!

_:P_

I then got out of the car and Bella and I walked to the office, "Hello I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my sister, Lilian Swan." Bella told the person at the desk.

"Hello Isabella and Lilian, welcome to Forks, I'm Ms. Cope, wait a minute while I find your schedules and maps."

"Ok," I said. This lady really needed to organize better.

After about five minutes she finally handed us our schedules and maps. "Here you go, first hour starts in 10 minutes, hove your teachers sign this slip and hand it in at the end of the day. Have a nice day girls."

"Thank you," we both said.

We walked outside and someone shouted Bella's name.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"That's Edward, he's our neighbor, his window is right next to mine."

Oh, that explains how she knows him.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" Edward asked when he got over to us.

"I'm great, Edward this is my sister Lily, Lily this is Edward Cullen."

"Hi nice to meet you Lily." Edward said sticking out his hand.

I shook it, "nice to meet you to Edward."

"OH EDDIE!!!" I heard someone call behind him.

"Emmett! I told you not to call me that!" Edward called back.

"Who's that?" Bella asked staring at Emmett.

"That would be my idiot brother Emmett, the pixie-like one next to him is Alice ."

Once his siblings got over here he introduced us. "Alice and Emmett, meet Bella and Lily Swan. Bella and Lily, meet my annoying siblings, Alice and Emmett."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Bella said sticking out her hand to shake, but instead got crushed in a bear hug from Emmett.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" he shouted.

"Ca-n't Bre-ath." Bella forced out.

"Oh, sorry."

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice !" Said Alice hugging her not as hard.

"Hi Alice ."

"Hi, my name is Lily, nice to meet both of you." I said. I just barely dodged Emmett's hug, hiding behind Bella instead. "Haha, nice try Emmett."

He pouted, "You're no fun."

I laughed, he acts like a two year old who didn't get a cookie. "Hey Lily, nice to meet you, I'm Alice ." Alice said giving me a hug.

"Eddie? Where's Rose and Jazzy?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me that and how the heck should I know?"

"Someone called us?" someone said from behind me. When I turned around I gasped. In front of me was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. The kind that makes other girls self esteem plummet to the ground just by looking at her. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a full body figure. Beside her was a blonde hair boy with blue eyes who was rather tall too.

"Jazzy! Rose!" Emmett yelled.

Edward laughed, "Bella and Lily meet Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie is 18 and Emmett's girlfriend, Jasper's 16 and Alice 's boyfriend. Rosalie and Jasper, meet Bella and Lily Swan.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose."

"Hey Rose," I said.

"Hey, I'm Jasper," Jasper said shyly, oh, so he's shy.

"Hey Jasper," I said to him.

"Hey guys," Bella said.

Now that the introductions are over we better get to class." Edward noted.

"Good idea," I replied.

"Lily, Alice and Jasper are in your grade they can show you around." Edward told me.

"Ok," I said to turning to them.

"Bella, you are in my grade, I'll help you around."

"Thanks," Bella replied.

It turns out I only had one class without Alice or Jasper in it. It was gym, I was ok with it because I was really good at sports, unlike Bella, who despised everything and anything to do with gym. Let's just say she's a little bit klutzy, ok she is a lot a bit klutzy. I had four classes with Alice and two with Jasper.

BPOV

It was now lunch time and I was waiting in line talking to Edward. So far I've had two classes with Edward. I have four in all classes with him. Which has worked out great because every class I don't have with him it's in between the classes we do have together, so he just points me in the right direction? I got pizza, French fries and soda. I know healthy right? Heavy sarcasm included.

"You are like definitely not like other girls, Bella."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm just saying, most girls don't eat like that, they also like to show off their body, you just hide yours."

I blushed and walked over to the table that I saw everyone at.

"Hey Eddie and Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"How man times to I have to say, don't call me that!" Edward yelled at Emmett. Though I'm sure nobody really cared because it was so loud in the cafeteria that nobody really heard much.

"You can tell me as many times as you want, I'm still going to call you Eddie."

Edward was shooting daggers at him. "You're so annoying!"

One thing I noticed about the Cullen's and Hale's is that they are actually popular the girls were always swarming Edward and he would always try to get away. This probably happens all the time considering he's single and hot. Hey, wait, what am I saying? I just met him and he doesn't like me, I mean, I'm so plain and he's so, not.

We talked mostly about mine and Lily's first day of school. The bell rang and I got up to get to my next class with Edward.

I walked to class with Edward in silence. When I got to biology I guess Edward was the only person with an open desk, surprisingly. Once I got my sheet signed and got my book the teacher told me to go sit by Edward.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for another class." Edward said smiling his half smile.

"Yeah, this is three out of four so far, do people hate you or something?"

He rolled his eyes, "yeah right, try I used to have a girlfriend but she was just using me so I dumped her, now she never sits by me, she sits over there." He said pointing across the room to a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and slutty clothes.

"You dated a slut?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sadly, I was blinded I guess you could say."

I almost burst out laughing but I bit my lip to stop it, a few giggles escaped though.

He glared at me, "it's not funny!"

"I think it is." I said smiling at him.

He sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's ok, it's just that I get teased by Emmett a lot."

"Sorry, I didn't think it would offend you that much."

"Yeah, I don't like talking about her."

"At least can you tell me her name?"

"Sure, it's Tanya, Tanya Denali."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, someone at my old schools name was Tanya and she looked a lot like her except taller and darker hair."

"Hmm, weird, I didn't know there were so many sluts named Tanya in this world." He said smiling.

I laughed. "Yeah, me neither."

At the end of class he pointed me to the music room. I loved music, it always calmed me down. When I was 10 I asked my mom if I could take guitar lessons. At first she said no but after two weeks of begging she finally got me a guitar and signed me in a class. I learned a lot in seven years, after five years I started writing my own songs. I've only wrote three so far, but I still loved it.

I walked up to the teacher, she was wearing what students usually wear and was young so she looked like a student at first, to get her to sign my slip. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella though."

"Hello Bella, welcome to Forks, my name is Ms. Chime."

"Hello Ms. Chime, I can't wait to start this class I love music."

"That's good, do you play anything?"

"I've played guitar since I was 10."

"Really? Maybe you should play sometime."

"I don't know, I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you are, why don't you play a song on here?" she asked me pulling out a guitar from behind her.

"Umm, are you sure?"

"Positive."

I took the guitar and put the strap on, "what should I play?"

"Do you know Decode by Paramore?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite songs." So I then proceeded to play, I didn't sing because the class was there and I didn't need people staring at me. Once I was finished she clapped and I heard people around me clap too. I blushed and handed her guitar back.

"That was very good Bella!"

"Thank you," I said still blushing.

"Well today I promised the class a free day so you can do whatever you like, as long as it's musical."

"Ok, can I use your guitar?" I wanted to play some more.

She smiled, "Sure go ahead."

"Thank you very much, can I bring my own guitar tomorrow?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed smiling, I went over to a bean bag chair in the corner and sat down and started playing.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undoneIn the front seat of his carHe's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheelThe other on my heartI look around, turn the radio downHe says, ?Baby is something wrong??I say, ?Nothing I was just thinkingHow we don't have a song? and he saysOur song is the slamming screen doorSneakin' out late, tapping on your windowWhen we're on the phone and you talk real slow'Cause it's late and your mama don't knowOur song is the way you laughThe first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should haveAnd when I got home, 'fore I said amenAsking God if He could play it againI was walking up the front porch stepsAfter everything that dayHad gone all wrong or been trampled onAnd lost and thrown awayGot to the hallway, well, on my wayTo my lovin' bedI almost didn't notice all the rosesAnd the note that saidOur song is the slamming screen doorSneakin' out late, tapping on your windowWhen we're on the phone and you talk real slow'Cause it's late and your mama don't knowOur song is the way you laughThe first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should haveAnd when I got home, 'fore I said amenAsking God if He could play it againI've heard every album, listened to the radioWaited for something to come alongThat was as good as our song'Cause our song is the slamming screen doorSneakin' out late, tapping on his windowWhen we're on the phone and he talks real slow'Cause it's late and his mama don't knowOur song is the way he laughsThe first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should haveAnd when I got home, 'fore I said amenAsking God if He could play it againPlay it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeahI was riding shotgun with my hair undoneIn the front seat of his carI grabbed a pen and an old napkinAnd I wrote down our song

Once I was done I attracted half the class. "Wow, you're really good!" a girl with dark brown hair and glasses said.

"Thank you."

"I'm Angela by the way, Angela Weber."

"Hi Angela, I'm Isabella Swan, Call me Bella."

"How long have you been playing?"

"Seven years."

"Really? Wow, that so cool!"

We talked for the rest of the hour until five minutes before the bell, when Ms. Chime came over and asked if I would play tomorrow.

"Sure, Ms. Chime."

"Thank you Bella, you are really good."

"Thank you."

The bell rang then and I walked to gym. Lucky for me I didn't have to play today I got to sit on the bleachers. A klutz should not be in gym. When gym was over I grabbed my bag and headed off to my car. My phone started to vibrate I dug it out of my bag. The caller ID said Megan. I answered it, "Hey Megan! How's it going?"

"Great!" she answered, "I was just calling to see how your first day went."

"It was great! Well other then gym and the rain, I met some really nice people and the music teacher is awesome!"

She laughed, "Well I'm glad my best friend is having fun. Just don't go making another best friend."

"Megan, I can have more than one best friend."

"I know, but I want to be you best BEST friend."

She put emphasis on the 2nd best, I laughed, "ok, I won't."

"I gotta go Bella, Bye!" I'll talk to you later!"

"Yep, Bye Megan." A with that she hung up, I kept heading to the car. Lily wasn't there yet so I unlocked it and got in. five minutes later Lily finally got in. "Ready to go to Jakes?"

"Yep!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

I dropped her off and headed back home. When I got there I went upstairs, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep.

**I hope you like the third chapter! Remember reviews make me happy!**

**Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ Ok here's the truth I didn't know how to upload stories so I had someone on here do it for me but she cant anymore. And I completely understand. But I just figured it out! Yay! So I'm updating 2 chapters! Hehe here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I was still half asleep. I didn't want to get up. But more the less I had to, it was inevitable.

I could tell Lily wasn't up yet by no noise coming from the bathroom. I took this chance to take a shower before she woke up. I was just about done when I heard her banging on the door.

"Bella, hurry up!" Lily shouted.

"Ok, ok, hold on I'm almost done."

"Well hurry up, its 7:30 and I still need to get ready!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the shower. Once I towel dried myself I wrapped it around me and stepped out of the bathroom. "Geez Lily, you should learn to be patient."

"And you should learn to take faster showers." She countered.

"Well at least I don't take an hour to put on make up!" I fought back.

"Well at least I wear make up!"

"That just makes you even uglier!" I didn't really mean this, but she made me mad, and I tend to say things I don't mean when I'm mad.

She gasped and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"No, I know exactly what you mean and I don't want to hear it." And with that she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I sighed and went to my closet and put on jeans and a sweatshirt. I put a clip in my hair and headed downstairs to get breakfast; I put a piece of bread in the toaster and got out some juice. Fifteen minutes later Lily came down wearing a tight pink shirt and a jean jacket with black skinny jeans I shook my head, "where are we going a fashion show?"

She just ignored me and went to the cabinet and grabbed cheerios. She must still be mad at me. I sighed and got my toast and buttered it.

Shoot I forgot my bag upstairs. I ran up stairs and I saw that Edward was putting his shirt on. I blushed and was about to just grab my bag and leave but it was like I was nailed to the floor. He was beautiful; he had a six-pack and looked just completely gorgeous. I looked away before he saw me. I went over and grabbed my bag and was about to leave but he waved. I waved back and he held up a finger mouthing hold on. He went and got a pad of paper.

'Hey.'

I laughed and grabbed my notebook and a pencil. 'Hey.'

'What was the yelling for before?'

'Oh, my sister and I got into a fight. Again.'

'I'm guessing you fight a lot.'

I raised an eye brow. 'I guess you could say that.'

He laughed a little. 'Yeah, I don't get a long with my family either'

'I can tell.'

'Sorry, got to go, I'll be late for school.'

I looked at my clock, shoot, he was right. Right then Lily screamed up, "Bella! Hurry up! We'll be late for school!"

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

I looked over at Edward and saw him laughing. I did the mature thing, stuck my tongue out at him. He just smirked at me.

I waved and grabbed my bag and left. "Bella, why does it take you so long to get a bag?"

"Like your one to talk, Ms. I-take-ten-minutes-in-to-get-ready-for-supper."

"Oh, shut up!" she huffed and got in the car.

**A.N./ I hoped you liked it! Remember reviews make me happy!**

**Swirlygirl123**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N./ So I was thinking since I didn't update for about 3-4 months I'm not sure how long, anyway I decided to be nice and update THREE chapters. Also that not the only reason I was bored and I don't have a life. Hehe, ok I do just I didn't want to get off the couch. Ok sorry you don't want to read this most people skip over it anyway. So here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. But I do own Lily! **

Chapter 5-Fights

BPOV

"Lily," I started.

"Hmm?" she mumbled not even turning.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean it."

She sighed, "Bella you say that way too much how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because Lily, I kind of get ticked at you, no offense, but really you are way prettier than I am."

She sighed, again, "Bella I'm not pretty like you said, I wear lots of make up, you don't need make up, you have natural beauty. It-it sometimes makes me jealous.

"Lily," I said sadly, "you are pretty, really."

She half smiled at me, "Thanks Bella."

By then we were in the school parking lot. I hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "This doesn't mean that you are any less annoying you know."

She smirked, "and you are no less a clean freak."

I smiled, "see you later Lily."

"Yep," with that she got out.

I sighted and grabbed my bag and guitar. Lucky for me I remembered to put my guitar in my car last night. I walked to my locker and put my bad away and grabbed the proper things for my next class. I then walked over to the music room. Luckily Ms. Chime was in there. "Hi Ms. Chime."

She looked up and smiled, "Hello Bella, glad to see you brought you're guitar."

I smiled back, "Yep, I didn't want to carry it around so I was thinking if I could keep it in your office during school?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed, "Sure Bella, I'm always here during school."

"Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, see you later."

I proceeded to put my guitar by her desk and then went to my first

Class. Luckily Edward was in this one.

"Hey," he said when I sat down.

I smiled, "hey, it's been what? Ten minutes?"

He laughed; his laugh was beautiful, like bells. Bad Bella, he's only your friend, "yeah, around that long. But I don't mind." He said sincerely.

I blushed and looked at my desk. Just then the teacher walked in. "Hello class, today we are working on---"I didn't listen, I was to distracted by the bronze hair, green eyed boy next to me. Boy didn't even cover it. More like Greek God.

Then the bell rang, I almost jumped but I didn't, barely avoiding embarrassment. Edward walked out with me, "Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

" Alice wanted me to ask you and Lily if you wanted to come over for a sleepover."

"And you're asking me why?" I asked him raising an eye brow.

" Alice asked me to." He stated shrugging.

I laughed, "Sure, Edward, what ever helps you sleep at night," he looked like he was thinking hard about something, "What is it?"

He looked surprised to see me here, as if he was somewhere else, "hmm, oh nothing."

I raised and eye brow, "ok then."

LPOV

It was lunch time, finally. Classes are so boring here, well actually, classes are boring everywhere.

"Hey Lily!" Alice said being her normal happy self.

"Hey Alice ." I responded.

"Would you like to come to my house for a sleepover? I invited Bella, Rose, and Jasper too."

"Sure Alice , I'd love to go! We could give Bella a makeover!" I said smiling evilly.

"Yeah! That would be so much fun!"

"There is no way in the world anyone is giving me a makeover," I heard Bella say, "and Alice , Edward asked me for you, you didn't invite me."

"Either way, you are still coming right?" Alice asked.

"Of course."

"Good," was all Alice said?

"That doesn't mean you can give me a makeover."

I rolled my eyes, "but Bella," Alice started.

"No buts, no makeovers either." Bella said seriously.

"Fine, we'll find something else fun to do."

"Good."

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

EPOV

The first time I saw Bella I thought, beautiful. But of course I can't say that, she only thinks of me as a friend anyway... she doesn't like me that way. I mean she's beautiful, talented, beautiful, smart, oh and did I mention beautiful. Ok Edward shut up.

Anyway, Bella was so much fun to talk to, out loud or with notebooks. It was fun to talk through notebooks. She was so funny. I've noticed she is really clumsy and blushes a lot. But that's just me.

I couldn't wait till the sleepover when Bella comes over.

**A.N/ so I hoped you liked it!!! Review please!**

**Swirlygirl123 **


	6. Chapter 6

A.N/ So here's the next chapter. This might be my last chapter until after Christmas though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own Lily!**

Chapter 6 – Sleepover part 1

BPOV

It's now Friday, sleepover day. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Not only was I going to get forced into a makeover, thanks to Lily, but I am also going to be in the same house as Edward for the weekend. I'm sure to embarrass myself.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. My usual jeans and sweatshirt. I don't care what Lily says. My outfits are comfortable and warm. It was early yet so I got my laptop and checked my email. There was one from Megan.

Hey Jelly Belly,

I miss you so much, whets new? Guess what, my mom had a baby! That makes five brothers and one sister. His name is Eric. He is so cute!

Well gotta go! Ttyl!  
Megan

Finally! Her mom was really pregnant when I left. I'm so glad she finally had her baby.

Meggie Mouse, (hey you used my stupid nickname)

I'm so happy for you! Tell your mom congrats for me! I wish I was there. Nothing is new considering you called me a few hours ago. : P hope to see you soon! 

Bella

I shut the computer off after that. I turned around and found Edward looking at me. I melted in the spot. His eyes were so beautiful, like emeralds, I don't know how long we sat there staring in each others eyes. But I eventually blushed and looked away. I went and got my notebook.

'Hey.' I wrote

He smirked and got his notebook, 'hey ready for tonight?'

'Not really.'

He raised an eye brow at me, 'why?'

'Makeover, *shudders inside*'

He laughed; I imagined his laugh, like bells I bet. 'Yeah, Alice is known to do that to people.'

'I guessed as much, but Lily is doing this to annoy me.'

He smirked, 'why would she do that?'

'She's mad at me.'

'How so?'

'I was yelling at her…yeah, long story.'

'Oh, I see.'

"Edward!' I heard someone from his house yell, "where is my Prada bag?!" Alice .

"How the heck should I know!?" Edward yelled back

I was just laughing the whole time. He smirked at me and mouthed, 'oh, you think that's so funny don't you?' I nodded my head smiling back. He playfully glared, he grabbed his notebook, 'you're going to get it.'

I raised an eyebrow, 'oh, am I now?'

'Yes you are, but you don't know what or how.'

I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Oh, this will be interesting.'

LPOV

When I woke up I was super excited, I couldn't wait until tonight. It was going to be awesome! I jumped up and took a really fast shower. I went back to my room and looked at my clothes to see what a good outfit was for today. I picked out a yellow long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. I put on some yellow converse and earrings. I wasn't feeling like getting all dressy especially if it was just a sleepover.

After I was ready I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I got my box of cheerios out. I put some sugar on top and started to eat. Bella came down 5 minutes later and made some toast. She ate it quickly and we were off to school.

"You excited?" I heard Bella ask.

"Of course! I can't wait to give you a makeover!"

She sighed and looked straight ahead, "Lily, you know I hate it when you do that!"

"I know, that's why I'm doing it!"

"You are so mean!"

"I know!"

BPOV

School finally ended and Edward hasn't done anything to me yet. On my way home I was thinking of what torture they would put me through tonight. When we got there Lily ran upstairs and I chuckled. I walked up stairs and started packing a bag.

An hour later we were ready and we walked over to the Cullen's house. We knocked on the door and about 5 seconds later Alice opened it and squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she shouted.

"Yeah it is!" Lily said back.

I just laughed at the two of them. "You people are so weird."

"Come on Bella, time for you two to meet my parents." Alice led us inside and I saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with caramel colored hair and brown eyes, wow they are beautiful. "This is Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents." Said Alice introducing us.

"Hello, nice to meet the two of you, I'm Carlisle ."

"Hello Carlisle , nice to meet you to" I said and shook his hand.

"I'm Esme, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Esme."

"Nice to meet you both." Lily finally said.

"Well come on then!" Alice said excitedly, "we have to give Bella a makeover."

I groaned. Esme and Carlisle laughed, "You girls have fun now!"

"Thank you," Lily said.

Alice pulled us upstairs and pulled us into her room. "Ok, I'll give you a tour later, but Bella gets a makeover first."

I sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Alice squealed and Lily smirked. This was going to be an interesting night.

**A.N/ So, how did you like it? Merry Almost Christmas!**

**Swirlygirl123**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N/ Ok so here's your peoples Christmas present. I said I wasn't going to update but I did. :-) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 7- Sleepover part 2

Alice pulled me into her room and all I can say was it was really colorful. There were reds and blues and pinks and yellows and greens and oranges and any other light color you can think of. She had a huge TV. and a radio. She also had an overhang on her bed. Her desk had a vanity mirror and there was all kinds of makeup and perfume on top, no doubt to torture me with. I walked over to the closet and it was huge! Almost as big as this room, but she still had to cram things in.

"Ok Bella, sit down," Lily said.

"Ok, you can do anything as long as it doesn't look bad."

Alice squealed, "Ooh! You're going to look so hot!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with.

They started putting on makeup but then I heard them take out scissors and started cutting my hair, "woah! What are you doing?"

"Bella, you have terrible split ends. Don't worry I'm a great hair dresser." Alice told me.

I leaned back and pouted. What felt like a century later, but was probably an hour, they stopped.

"Oh my Bella," I heard Lily say, "you're hot!"

"That's hard to believe," I opened my eyes and I didn't know what to say. I was hot! I couldn't believe it! "Alice, Lily, you two are miracle workers!"

"No, you're hot underneath all the clothes, speaking of which I got you a new wardrobe."

"Alice, that's unnecessary."

"No, it wasn't, now put this on."

I took it and put it on. I walked to the full length mirror and gasped. The dress was midnight blue and flowed when I walked. My hair was just above my elbows and I had on blue eye shadow with a little black mascara. I had lip gloss on that tasted like strawberries and Alice handed me blue flats to match my dress. "Wow, I look-"

"You look beautiful." Lily told me.

I turned and hugged her and then I hugged Alice, "thank you, I didn't think I could be beautiful."

"But you are Bella," Lily told me, "I already told you that."

"As much as I love this sister talk, Edward is waiting for you Bella." Alice told us.

"What! Edward, why Edward?"

"He said to send you over when you were done."

I sighed, "Fine."

They led me to what I was guessing was Edwards room. Alice knocked on the door, "Edward, Bella's here."

"Just a second!" I heard him call. He opened the door and his mouth dropped,  
"Wow Bella, you are-"

"Beautiful," Lily said after a few seconds.

I blushed and looked at the floor, "thanks."

"Would you like to come in Bella?" I heard him ask.

"Go on Bella," Lily whispered.

"Sure," he pulled me into his room. Like Alice's his was original, except his was gold. Gold bed spread and walls. His door on the inside was a gold color and his carpet was a cream color. He had a huge T.V. like Alice and a door leading to a bathroom. I suppose he didn't want to share with Emmett or Alice. He had a desk in the cornet and a laptop on his bed. "I like your room."

"Thanks," he said and chuckled.

"What?"

"Your expression."

I blushed and looked away again. I felt his finger lift my chin up, but I was still looking away.

"Bella, you look so beautiful." Of course that made me blush harder, I was probably darker then scarlet. "Bella, please look up."

When I looked up he was about four inches from my face. My breathing got ragged and my heart beat picked up.

"I was planning to give you revenge from earlier but I saw you and just couldn't stand it. You are just way to beautiful Bella."

"Really, I was sure I would have faced your wrath, I guess not."

He chuckled, "oh yeah?" he started tickling me non stop.

"Stop, stop!" I said gasping, "I can't take it!"

He chuckled and got off me, because he knocked me on the bed. "Thank you." I started to get up but he pushed me back down.

"Oh no, you are staying for a while."

"Why?"

"Alice and Lily told me to keep you here while they do something."

"What are they doing?"

"That, Ms. Bella, I cannot tell you." He said flashing me his crooked smile.

"Why?"

"They told me they'd skin me alive if I did."

"Oh, that's just great."

"What is there something wrong with me?"

I laughed, "No, I just don't like the idea that they wanted to keep something away from me."

He laughed too, "I see what you mean, Alice is very unpredictable, and I'm guessing Lily is too."

I sighed, "Yeah, well what comes will come."

"You're, and we mine-as-well do something productive with our time."

I sighed again, "You're right."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"How about Elf?"

I laughed, "Elf? Isn't that a Christmas movie?"

"Yes, but its only two months away. You have something against Elf?"

"No, no. Go ahead let's watch it."

He put the movie in and we were almost done when someone knocked on the door. "Bella, Edward, we're ready for you to come down." I recognized it as Alice.

"Let's go." Edward said holding his hand out to help me up.

I took his hand but let go after I was up. I wasn't ready to get weird questions asked by Alice and Lily if we came down holding hands.

When we walked out Alice and Lily grabbed me and dragged me away. "Ok Bella, its time for your tour. Lily hasn't had it either."

"Fine."

They dragged me through the top two floors. The top floor had one guest room, the laundry room, a game room, and Esme's and Carlisle's room. The middle floor had Edwards, Alice's, and Emmett's bedrooms and two bathrooms other than Edwards.

We got to the main floor but Alice covered my eyes and led me to the basement instead. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't want you to see the main floor yet."

The basement wasn't interesting; it was mostly storage but had an area with a T.V. and couch. It also had a bathroom.

"Alice, why don't you want me to see the main floor?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see."

"But Lily got to see."

"Yes, because I know she would go along with it immediately."

"Can I see it now?"

"Alright, let's go."

They once again dragged me up the stairs. When we got to the top Alice led me to the kitchen. It was full of snacks of all sorts. Soda, candy, chips, popcorn, pizza, etc. She led me to the living room and there were four sleeping bags on the floor with about 15 pillows. The furniture was probably moved to make room for the sleeping bags. She led me through the hallway and pointed out a bathroom and another guestroom.

"Wow Alice, you did all this?"

"No, Lily helped."

"Wow, this is amazing."

"You like it? Seriously?" Lily asked in a doubtful tone.

"Yes, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Wow, Bella is enthusiastic for a sleepover." Lily joked.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well, Jasper and Rosalie will be over soon. Jasper will be sleeping in Edwards's room." Alice said then winked at me. I looked at her confused, what was with the wink? Then the doorbell rang. "That would be them!"

While I sat down on the couch she bounded towards the door. Sure enough when she opened it Jasper and Rosalie were there. "Hey guys," Rosalie said, "ready for tonight?"

"Yeah we are!" Lily shouted.

We all laughed, "Edwards in his room Jasper." She kissed him briefly and walked, well danced it looked like, to the chair.

"Ok, we'll be down later when you show the movie."

"Ok, see ya Jasper." Rosalie said.

When Jasper left I stood up. I was hiding my new look from them, but I heard Rosalie gasp, "Bella, you're hot! What happened?"

Lily and Alice laughed, "We gave her a makeover." Lily said.

"I'll say, you did a great job."

"Thank you." Alice said bowing.

I blushed and sat down. "Ok, if you're done staring at me, let's decide what we are going to do."

"We are going to eat," Lily said, "because I'm starving."

Alice leapt up and got the pizza from the kitchen. It was gone in less than 15 minutes. Considering it was 2 larges that was really fast for four girls.

"Guess what guys," Alice said.

"What?" we all asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to the cities for the night so we have the house to ourselves!"

"You're joking!" Rosalie yelled.

"No! This is going to be amazing!" Alice said.

"It's amazing your parent trust you like that." Lily said.

"Carlisle and Emse are very trusting, we just can't wreak or break anything."

I didn't say anything, I was thinking how Edward and I would he here with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Lily without any parents. Maybe something will happen- no Bella, he's just a friend, nothing more."

"This will be fun." I told them.

Alice looked at me with a knowing look, I pretended to ignore it. "Hey, we should play truth or dare." She said.

"Yes!" Rosalie and Lily shouted.

My eyes got wide. I knew what was coming.

"I'll go first," Alice said, "Bella, truth or dare?"

I thought, no doubt truth would be confessing who I like, dare would be worse, knowing Alice. "Truth."

She smiled evilly, "ok, who do you like?"

I KNEW IT! "Edward," I mumbled quietly, I doubt anyone heard.

"What was that Bella?"

"Edward," I said louder.

Alice and Rosalie squealed and Lily shouted, "I KNEW IT!"

"We have to get you two together!" Rosalie said.

"No, leave it alone, I know he doesn't like me."

"That is completely un-true Bella." Alice said.

I felt a spark of hope, but I pushed it away. Edward wouldn't like something as plain as me. "Just leave it, all of you."

"Fine, but it's your turn, Bella."

"Ok, Lily truth or dare?"

"Dare," wow she didn't even hesitate.

"Ok, I dare you to go get a bottle of nail polish and let Alice paint on you stomach."

She stared at me with hate plain in her eyes. Alice jumped up and ran upstairs. Thirty seconds later she came down with bright green nail polish. "Ok Lily pull up your shirt."

"Don't ruin anything."

"Lily, do you think I would ruin clothes?"

"Yes," I said, "my clothes."

"Maybe, but Lily actually has taste."

I crossed my arms and looked away.

Alice started painting on Lily's stomach. "It feels weird!" Lily shouted.

"Get over it!"

"Bella, you are going to get pay back."

"Good luck with that."

She stuck her tongue out at me. A few minutes later Alice capped the nail polish, "ok, I'm done."

I walked over and laughed. On Lily's stomach she wrote Lily likes nail polish on her stomach. "Wow, I guess that's true."

Lily got up and looked down, I guess she could read it because she laughed, "wow Alice, this isn't very original."

"No, but since you're wearing a belly shirt tomorrow it is."

"What! Oh no!"

Me and Rosalie laughed so hard we were crying. "Ok Lily, It's your turn now."

"Fine, Rose truth or dare?"

She thought about it, "truth."

"Ok, how far have you gone with Emmett?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok, all the way, except I didn't have a child."

"That is seriously disgusting Rose!"

She just shrugged, "Alice since you didn't get asked anything yet, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Of course, it's always dare."

"Yep! Us Cullen's are rebels!"

We laughed, "Ok, I dare you to make out with Edward."

"Rose! He's my brother!"

"Yep, but you Cullen's are rebels, remember?"

"You are seriously disgusting, EDWARD!"

A minute later Edward came down, "what do you want?"

"Come here."

He hesitated but walked forward. All of a sudden Alice jumped up and started kissing him. Edward was seriously shocked, but started pushing her away.

The whole time me, Rose, and Lily were laughing out heads off, "sorry Edward, but Rose dared Alice to make out with you."

"You people are disgusting,"

Alice was wiping her mouth off, "believe me I didn't enjoy it either."

"You can leave now," Rose told him, because he was standing there staring at me.

"What? Oh, yeah." He left.

"Ok, that was really gross," Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just take your turn."

"Fine, Lily truth or dare?"

After lily had to drink/eat a gross concoction Alice mad, Rosalie had to run upstairs singing Barbie girl, Alice had to tell the worst thing she ever did, (which was stealing from a store), and I had to get my face painted like a clown, we finally decided to stop.

"So, what should we do now?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's like 7:00 so let's go and get into out pajamas." Alice said.

I started toward my bag, "oh no Bella," I heard Alice say, "your pajamas are upstairs."

"Alice, they are in my bag."

"No, I have new ones for you."

"But-"

"No buts, you are wearing them!"

"Fine," It was easier to give up. I followed Alice up to her room. I waited on her bed while she got the pajamas.

When she came out she held them up for me to see, "do you like them?"

And for what it could've been, these weren't bad. They were light blue, the bottoms were striped different shades of blue and the top was a solid light blue. "I gotta say Alice, they're not as bad as they could be."

"Yay!" You're going to look so cute!"

"Wow, not something you say to someone."

She laughed, she had a nice laugh too. Like her brother it sounded like bells. "Sorry, but you will."

I put them on, then Alice put hers on. She had the same thing except hers were yellow. When we went down stairs I saw that Lily and Rose were wearing pajamas like ours except Lily's was pink and Rose's was green.

Rosalie whistled, "wow Bella, you look hot!"

I laughed, Rose I didn't know you were a lesbo, does Emmett know?"

"Oh, shut up, you know what I mean."

I laughed again, "So when are the guys coming down?"

"Right now," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned and almost got knocked over by Emmett.

"Geez Emmett, don't scare me like that."

He laughed, "What's this about my girlfriend being a lesbo?"

We all laughed, "It's nothing, I'm just madly in love with Bella," Rose said, "so sorry Emmett but I'm not dating you anymore."

"Well, sorry Alice. But I'm dating Jasper." Emmett said.

"No way, I'm straight." Jasper said.

We all laughed again. "How about we watch the movie now?" I suggested.

"Oh, all right." Emmett said.

"So what are we watching?"

"Well, since it's my sleepover, I get to choose." Alice said, "We're watching Twilight."

"Awww, Alice, that's a chick flick!" Emmett whined.

"Get over it."

Emmett pouted. Alice went over to the T.V. and popped in the DVD. While it was loading people went to sit down. Emmett and Rosalie took one love seat and Alice and Jasper took the other. Lily went to the chair which left me and Edward for the couch. Jerks. I know Alice, Rose, and Lily planned this. I sighed and went to the couch. I sat down on one end of the couch and pulled my legs up and leaned my chin on my knees. Edward came over and sat next to me. I smiled, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirk.

The movie started then. We were half way through when I shifted positions, I was getting tired, I didn't know why, it was only 8:00. I layed my head on Edwards shoulder and put my feet up on the couch so they were to the side. Edward put his arm around me, I wish I could stay like this forever.

I was asleep before the movie ended.

**A.N/ Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Swirlgirl123**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. / Hey! Well I'm writing another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get one up I've been super busy with school and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Well I suppose I do not own Twilight but I do own my story and Lily!**

Chapter 8- Shopping

BPOV

When I woke up in the morning I realized some how I was laying down beside Edward with his arm around me. My first instinct was to jump up, but then I realized I didn't want to so I just stayed and looked at my friends and sister.

My sister was asleep in the chair and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were curled up in the two love seats. I felt Edward shift behind me, "good morning Bella."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

I turned around and saw he was smiling. "Of course I did. Did you?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Well seeing as the rest of the brigade isn't up yet, I think it's safe to get up without getting pummeled."

He chuckled, "I suppose it is."

I smiled and got up. I decided not to get dresses because no doubt Alice has clothes for me upstairs. My stomach started to growl, "Edward, what is there to eat?"

"Let's see…cereal, eggs, oatmeal, sausage, pancakes. Probably more."

"Could we have pancakes?"

"Of course."

I smiled. We headed to the kitchen, they had a really nice kitchen it had granite counter tops and an island counter with bar stools. There was a glass table and the cabinets were the brown color of my desk. The fridge was black and so was the microwave. The stove was built into the island counter. The oven was under the microwave.

Edward headed to the fridge and pulled out apple juice. Then he went to the cabinet and pulled out pancake mix. He started mixing up the pancake mix, "Bella, can you go to that cabinet and pull out the flat top grill?"

"Sure." I went over to the cabinet and found it, I pulled it out and put it next to him and plugged it in. A few minutes later I tested to see if it was hot enough to make pancakes by dribbling a little water on it. It was and Edward poured some pancake mix on. The whole time we were silent.

"What kind of drink do you want? Orange or apple juice? Or just milk?"

"Apple juice, I hate orange juice."

"Really? Me too!"

I laughed, "What a coincident."

He laughed to. He then went to one of the cabinets and grabbed two cups and poured some apple juice in each. I flipped the pancakes, they were almost done, thankfully, I was starving!

We then heard Emmett yell, "PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!"

I started laughing because Alice and Rosalie started yelling at him to shut up and by the sounds of it threw something at him. They started walking in, "Emmett is so stupid!" Alice said, "I wanted to sleep more!"

"Alice its 9 already," I told her.

"Yeah! Its way to early!"

Emmett came rushing in, "PANCAKES!"

"Emmett shut up!!" Lily, Alice, and Rosalie shouted at him.

"Emmett you'll have to wait your turn, 'because me and Bella were here first." Edward said.

His face fell, "but I'm starving!"

"Well too bad Emmett, we were here first, plus you woke everyone up."

"Fine," he huffed and sat down on the stool.

I just took the pancakes off and put more batter on. I put two on my plate and Edward took the other three. I poured some syrup on and started tauntily eating the pancakes in front of Emmett.

"Bella! That's mean!"

I just laughed and kept eating my pancakes. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We are going shopping," Alice said.

"Awww, Alice! You already tortured me enough last night!"

"Yep, and now we are getting you more clothes because I only got you a few outfits."

"But you said you got me a new wardrobe!"

"Yeah, well, I over exaggerate sometimes."

I pouted while the rest laughed. I went to flip the pancakes again, "fine, I'll go but I wont enjoy myself."

"That's the spirit Bella!"

After everyone ate Alice dragged me up to her room again to get me my outfit and for a shower. It was a dark blue dress that went almost to my knees and the sleeves went to my elbows, then there were black legging for underneath. After I took a shower and put it on I went out to see Alice was already dressed.

"Wow Bella, you look really nice in blue. I guess I was right!"

I laughed and saw Alice was wearing a shirt that was yellow that said 'I'm not short I'm fun sized' and black skinny jeans. She also had a yellow headband on. "You look nice too."

She smiled, "thanks, now come here so I can do your makeup and hair."

Once she was done I have to say I looked nice. My hair was curled and I had on just a little mascara. We headed downstairs to see that the others were dresses also. The guys were all wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. Rosalie was wearing a purple shirt with a denim jacket over it and light wash jeans and Lily was wearing a pink halter top belly shirt like Alice said she would and white skinny jeans. She did manage to get off the nail polish though.

We headed to the separate cars, me, Alice, Lily, and Rosalie all went in Alice's Porsche and then Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went in Edward's Volvo. We were going to Seattle instead of Port Angeles because Alice wanted more choice. We got there around lunch time so we stopped at Mongo's Grill. Mongo's Grill is this place where you choose all your food and then you get it grilled. It was really good but I couldn't eat it all because there was so much food.

We then headed to the mall, the mall was really big considering the little street of shops in Port Angeles. We separated and the girls went one way while the boys went the other. We would meet back later for dinner.

"Ok Bella, we need to get you a new wardrobe and Lily wants some new clothes too, so we better get started."

They proceeded to pull me from store to store trying on clothes. We got some really nice ones, ones I'd actually wear, once Alice was satisfied with mine, (which was about 20 bags of clothes), we proceeded to get Lily's stuff. She didn't get much just some makeup and a few outfits. We took a break and bought some smoothies. I got a banana, Lily got strawberry, Alice got blueberry, and Rose got raspberry. We then continued to look through random stores but not really buying anything.

"So," Alice said, "do you like your new clothes?"

"Actually, yes."

"HA! Told you you'd like them."

"Yes you did, now I don't need you to rub it in my face."

She just smiled. Lily's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jake! No I'm sorry I'm in Seattle right now….Really? Cool! I'd love to! Tomorrow? Sure! Ok, bye!" she hung up and squealed, "Jake just asked me out!"

"Really! Awesome!" Alice said.

"Yeah, tomorrow!"

"Wow! Lily, I'm glad you got a date! Jakes really nice."

She smiled, "thanks Bella."

We continued to go through out the mall. At 5:00 we went to meet the guys at the entrance.

LPOV

I was so excited! Jake and I are going on a date tomorrow! I can't wait! Jake is amazing. We went to meet the other guys after a while and we headed to a Chinese restaurant. I noticed that Edward and Bella really liked each other. They will get together, I just know it. To bad they are to stupid to see it right now. The Cullens and Hales were amazing people I'm glad we met them because they are the awesomest people I ever met. After supper we started to head home. The cars were packed with all the stuff we bought. When we finally got home we thanked them all and said we'd see them tomorrow to get me ready for my date. I fell asleep smiling tonight.

**A.N. / I hope you like this chapter. Any suggestions at all? **

**Swirlygirl123**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N./ He****y! Yeah I know I haven't posted in a while. Sorry I've been so busy! Well anyway here is the 9****th**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 9- Dates

LPOV

AHHH! I'm so excited! I can't wait until tonight! I'm freaking out! I'm walking over to the Cullen's right now. It's really considering they live right next door to us. Alice is going to help me get ready for m date. Its only 6 and Jake is picking me up at 8. Hopefully I have enough time to get ready.

I knock on the door and Alice answers it. "Come on! We only have two hours!"

I laugh and run up the stairs after her. She sits me down in front of her mirror. "Alright Alice, work your magic."

She laughed and cracked her fingers b stretching her arms out with her fingers locked together. "Alright, let's get started."

So for the next hour and a half she primped, put make up on, and found the perfect outfit. I must say, I was hot! She put me in a hot pink tube top with a white knit long sleeved shirt over it with black skinny jeans. My hair was curled and was clipped back. I had a little mascara on with pink eye shadow. Wow did I look amazing! I laughed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I look smoking!"

She laughed now too. "Yes you do, now go out there and have an awesome date."

"Thanks Ali."

"No problem."

We walked down the stairs. When we went through the living room Emmett and Rose were making out on the couch. "EWW! Get a room guys!"

They looked up, "nice outfit Lily!" Rose said.

"Yeah you look hot!" Emmett shouted. Rose smacked him.

I laughed, "Thanks guys." After I thanked Alice again I walked to my house. When I walked in Bella was there.

"You look amazing Lily!"

"Thanks! I'm so excited!"

"I hope so, Jake is a great guy. Have fun!"

"Thanks Bella." Jake came five minutes later. He looked at me and his mouth fell open.

"You look…"

"Beautiful?" I heard Bella ask from behind me. I turned and glared at her. She only smirked.

"Yeah that's the word I was looking for." Jake smiled.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

We got in his car. "So, Lily, how do you like my car?"

"It's great! But I thought you were only 15?"

"Did Bella tell you that? Yeah you guys missed my 16th birthday by one day."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Happy birthday!"

He laughed, "No, it's ok, it's not your fault. I never told you before."

I sighed in relief. I didn't realize I was even anxious. We drove in mostly silence. He finally pulled up to the movie theater. "So what are we seeing?" I asked him.

"Does Alice in Wonderland sound good?"

"Sure! I've wanted to see that!"

He laughed, "Ok, good." We walked in and Jacob paid for our tickets. Then he bought us large popcorn and a drink. When we got to the theater we sat down way in the back. We shared the drink and popcorn and waiting for the movie to start.

About 15 minutes into the movie Jacob took m hand. His hand was really warm! It felt nice, I laced m fingers through his and he smiled at me. After the movie he brought me to a Mexican restaurant. I got a taco and he got a burrito. We laughed and talked about all sorts of random things. After a while I said something that bothering me. "Jake, it seems mean to make you pa fro everything."

"Nah, it's ok, really. It's what a good boyfriend would do."

My face lit up at the word boyfriend, "are you sure you don't want me to pay for dinner?"

"No, what kinda guy would I be if I made the lady pay?"

I laughed, "Alright fair enough." After dinner he drove me home and walked me to the door.

"Thank Jake; I had a lot of fun." I said smiling at him.

"Me too, we should go out again some time."

"Yeah we should." He started to lean in, but all of a sudden I freaked. "See you later Jake. I really did have fun!"

"Yeah, me too." He looked confused when I waved and went inside. Ugh, what is wrong with me? I'm usually great with guys and I all of sudden freaked when Jake tries to kiss me? Ugh. Well it looks like Bella went to bed. I guess I should too, considering its 10:30. Looks like Charlie went to sleep too.

When I got upstairs I changed into pajamas and crawled in m bed. I checked my phone before I fell asleep and I had a message from Jake, Good night, Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite :P

I laughed, you too, sweet dreams :)

I fell asleep smiling again.

BPOV

When Lily left I sighed. Well since I finished my homework I really didn't have much to do. Well at least the house was quiet. I went to make lasagna for supper. I don't get to eat it much because Lily hates it. After I was finished making it I served two plates and put one in the microwave for Charlie.

When Charlie came home I greeted him, "Hi dad, suppers in the microwave."

"Thanks Bells, I take it Lily left on her date already."

"Yep."

He smiled I went upstairs and sat down on m bed. I got my computer out and saw that Megan emailed me back.

Hey Bella,

Haha, ok, fair is fair. We won't use stupid nicknames anymore. Yeah I figured you wouldn't have anything new happening, but I was bored. But you have something new happening now. :P ttyl

Megan

I laughed. Typical Megan. I typed back:

Megan, 

Thanks for the truce :P. yes I do have something new I had a sleepover at the Cullen's place, don't worry your still my best **BEST **friend. It was fun, but they gave me a makeover and Alice got me a new wardrobe. Yuck, but still. Lily is on a date right now so the house is quiet. Yay! Well ttyl.

Bella

I sighed and turned off my computer. I put it back on my desk and looked out my window. I saw Edward was in his room. He looked over and I waved and held up one finger saying to hold on. I grabbed my notebook and wrote 'Hi'

He laughed and got his notebook, 'Hi, wow you just can't go long without talking can you?'

I laughed, 'technically, this is writing, not talking.'

He laughed again, 'yeah I suppose. You got me there.'

'Yeah, it just proves I'm that much smarter that you.'

He raised an eyebrow at me, 'really now?'

'Yep.'

'Well I'm pretty sure it's a tie in smartness.'

'Uh huh, whatever floats your boat.'

He smiled that lopsided smile I loved, wait, loved? Ugh, once again Bella, he doesn't like you like that. So get over it. 'Yeah but if it were a contest on beauty, you would win.'

Of course I blushed; I didn't really know how to answer that. 'Nah, you probably would.'

He raised an eyebrow at me again. Ugh, leave it to me to make is awkward. 'Oh, so you think I'm beautiful?'

'Sure as beautiful as a purebred horse.' Wow, that was dumb.

He just laughed, 'good to know I'm as beautiful as a horse.'

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him, 'yep, be glad you got that comment.'

'Well thanks for the fantastic complement. (Sarcasm included)'

'No problem.'

'I wish we could talk with voices instead of notebooks.'

That surprised me, 'well you could try opening the window.' I smirked at him.

He smirked back but went to open the window. I went to open mine too. I looked down. Wow, the ground was closer than I thought. "Happy now?" I asked him.

"Yep loads."

I laughed, "Too bad you have to be way over there though."

He sighed, "yeah, but if we both reach out I bet I could just barely touch you."

"Eww! Cooties!"

He laughed, "Very mature Bella."

"Yep, that's me, always the mature one." I stuck mytongue out at him.

That made him laugh again. Wow, I loved that laugh. There's no denying it. I liked this boy. "Bella? Earth to Bella!" I heard Edward shout.

"Hmm? Oh, what?"

He laughed, "out of it today are we?"

"Just a tad."

"Off in la-la land?"

"Maybe."

"Where exactly is la-la land?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Wow, we have to be the two matures people in Forks." He said smirking.

"yep! You know it!"

He laughed and I joined in. Then he looked like he was thinking about something and got a weird expression on his face. "What is it Edward?"

"Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, "alright then."

"No, actually there is something. Something I want to ask you."

My heart started racing, "what?"

He took a deep breath, "Bella, will you go out with me?"

I was taken a back and I was aware of my mouth hanging open and I knew I looked like an idiot. Then I blushed. "I guess it's ok if you don't. You don't have to." Edward said hastily.

"NO!" Edwards face dropped, "No, I mean no as in I do want to go, not don't."

He looked confused for a second but then his face lit up, "Really? You'll go with me?"

"Of course I will." I said smiling at him but my face was still red.

He smiled the biggest smile ever that showed his really white teeth and made his emerald eyes sparkle. "Ok, how about Monday night around 4?"

"Sure," I said smiling, "but now I have to go sleep, I'm beat."

He smiled at me, "alright, good night, sleep tight. See you tomorrow."

"Yep see you tomorrow." I closed my window and waved at him before closing my curtains. Then I proceeded to do a happy dance and do a quiet squeal. Wow I sound like Alice.

Alice! I should call her; she could give me tips to dress nicer tomorrow. I decided to call her up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Alice? Ok, I need your help!"

"What do you need?"

"Ok, first you need to be quiet."

"Ok, what's going on Bella?"

"Well, see, Edward asked me out."

"Really! That's great!"

"Alice! SHHH!"

"Oh, right, sorry!"

"Yeah, well I need you to make me pretty by 4 tomorrow after school."

"Yeah, I'll ride home with you."

I sighed, "Great, thanks Ali."

"I thought I'd never see the day Bella Swan would ask me to make her pretty. But it has come."

I laughed. "Anyway, thanks Ali, see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye Bella."

I hung up and laid down in bed. I fell asleep smiling.


End file.
